Inflammation is a process by which microbes or tissue injury induce the release of cytokines and chemokines from various cell types producing increased blood vessel permeability, upregulation of endothelial receptors, and thus increased egress of various cells of the innate and adaptive immune system which enter surrounding tissue and grossly produce the classical picture of inflammation, i.e. redness, swelling, heat and pain.
Inflammation is a localized reaction of live tissue due to an injury, which may be caused by various endogenous and exogenous factors. The exogenous factors include physical, chemical, and biological factors. The endogenous factors include inflammatory mediators, antigens, and antibodies. Endogenous factors often develop under the influence of an exogenous damage. An inflammatory reaction is often followed by an altered structure and penetrability of the cellular membrane. Endogenous factors, such as mediators and antigens define the nature and type of an inflammatory reaction, especially its course in the zone of injury. In the case where tissue damage is limited to the creation of mediators, an acute form of inflammation develops. If immunologic reactions are also involved in the process, through the interaction of antigens, antibodies, and autoantigens, a long-term inflammatory process will develop. Various exogenous agents, for example, infection, injury, radiation, also provide the course of inflammatory process on a molecular level by damaging cellular membranes which initiate biochemical reactions.
Based on the physical causes, pain can be divided into three types: nociceptive, neuropathic, and mix-type.
Nociceptive pain is the term for pain that is detected by nociceptors. Nociceptors are free nerve endings that terminate just below the skin, in tendons, in joints, and in internal organs. Nociceptive pain typically responds well to treatment with opioids and NSAIDs. There are several types of nociceptive pain: somatic pain, visceral pain, and cutaneous pain. Visceral pain comes from the internal organs. Deep somatic pain is initiated by stimulation of nociceptors in ligaments, tendons, bones, blood vessels, fasciae and muscles, and is dull, aching, poorly localized pain. Examples include sprains and broken bones. Superficial pain is initiated by activation of nociceptors in the skin or other superficial tissue, and is sharp, well-defined and clearly located. Examples of injuries that produce superficial somatic pain include minor wounds and minor (first degree) burns. Nociceptive pain is usually short in duration and ends when the damage recovers. Examples of nociceptive pain include postoperative pain, sprains, bone fractures, burns, bumps, bruises, and inflammatory nociceptive pain. Inflammatory nociceptive pain is associated with tissue damage and the resulting inflammatory process.
Neuropathic pain is produced by damage to the neurons in the peripheral and central nervous systems and involves sensitization of these systems. Because the underlying etiologies are usually irreversible, most of neuropathic pain are chronic pain. Most people describe neuropathic pain as shooting, burning, tingling, lancinating, electric shock qualities, numbness, and persistent allodynia. The nomenclature of neuropathic pain is based on the site of initiating nervous system with the etiology; for examples, central post-stroke pain, diabetes peripheral neuropathy, post-herpetic (or post-shingles) neuralgia, terminal cancer pain, phantom limb pain.
Mix-type pain is featured by the coexistence of both nociceptive and neuropathic pain. For example, muscle pain trigger central or peripheral neuron sensitization leading to chronic low back pain, migraine, and myofacial pain.
Connective tissues are subjected to a constant barrage of stress and injury. Acute or chronic impacts and the natural progression of various degenerative diseases all produce painful inflammation in joint regions, such as the neck, back, arms, hips, ankles and feet. These afflictions are common and often debilitating.
There is a need for a composition and a method for treating inflammation, inflammatory-related disorders, and pain. The composition should be economic and easy to manufacture, and the method should be effective and have no significant side effects.